It is known in the art relating to hemming to hem an upturned edge of one or more preformed metal panels to form a hemmed joint or closed panel assembly such as automotive vehicle closure panel assemblies including doors, hoods, deck lids, lift gates, and tailgates.
Conventional roller hemming processes typically require placement of a hemming workpiece into tooling or a fixture anvil having part locating features. For example, a hemming apparatus may be mounted to a multi-axis controllable robot and may include a hem roller carried by a support. The hemming apparatus is adapted for hemming a bent edge portion of the workpiece positioned on the hemming die, by rotating the hem roller under pressure along the bent portion. The roller type hemming apparatus can thus be used for continuous hemming along the contour of the edge of the workpiece. This process, however, requires the use of a dedicated robot to transport the workpiece to the hemming die and positioning of the workpiece in the die. For example, a robot separate from the roller hemming robot may move the workpiece to and from the hemming die.
Further, in conventional hemming processes, the anvil is stationary and typically is disposed horizontally in a generally parallel relationship with the floor of a hemming production work cell. This can increase production time as workpieces and the roller hemming robot must be brought to the anvil to complete the hemming process. Also, due to the disposition of the anvil, when a set of nested metal panels is positioned on the anvil for hemming, an outer panel of the set is disposed with its class “A” surface facing downward towards the floor, thereby limiting the flexibility of the hemming process.